


Death is Everywhere No Matter Where You Are

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evil OOC Thranduil, Friendship, Gen, Tissue Warning, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t hide or ran from the death, it is everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Everywhere No Matter Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon & Erobey.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me... Now I’m Tolkien, pleased? The spell had gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me... Ok, ok... I admit all of these characters belong to him... please don’t kill me... please?

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, waited for his son to come. He sat in his room, looking at the paintings made by Legolas, trying to stay calm and patient.

The rumors of the successes of the Fellowship were spread all over Middle-earth, and Thranduil waited patiently to see his son and to hear his voice. He missed him, and hoped that he was well. He hoped Legolas would not be changed by all that had happened. He could not stand to think of his son traveling with mortals and hoped he had not been hurt by the dwarf.

“My lord?” Galdor, captain of the Royal Guard, asked.

Thranduil turned his head towards the warrior; there was a worried look on Galdor’s face, and he wondered if something had happened to his son.

“Your son has just arrived, my lord, and he is with a strange company,” Galdor said.

Thranduil rose and walked to the door, Galdor following him. The king left the palace and looked for his son. When he did not see him, Thranduil demanded: “Where is Legolas? Where is my son?”

“He is in the stable, my lord,” Galdor replied.

Thranduil walked to the stable. When he got there he heard laughter and other voices that he did not recognize. He went inside and saw his son talking and laughing with a man and a dwarf.

‘No dwarf or man may enter my kingdom,’ Thranduil thought angrily.

“Legolas, get the dwarf and man out of here! You know the laws – no dwarves or men are allowed!” Thranduil had spoken his first words to his son.

“Father...” Legolas tried to say. He knew of the law, but felt certain he could change his father's mind about Aragorn and Gimli.

“No! Get the dwarf, and the man, out of here!” Thranduil was very angry at his son. It was as he feared; Legolas was changed. He did not respect the authority of the king and more.

“But father...” Legolas tried to defend his friends, but was again cut off by his father.

“Now Legolas!” Thranduil shouted, waiting for his son to do as he was told.

Legolas looked at his friends, and then looked again at his father, who seemed angry instead of happy to see him. He felt ashamed for his friends to know his father was so cruel and prejudiced.

Without any word from his son, Thranduil watched as Legolas mounted his horse, and rode away from the palace.

Legolas mounted his horse without thinking twice, and rode away.

“Legolas. Legolas? Come back here at once!” Thranduil ordered.

But Legolas did not return.

“Guards!” Thranduil called.

When the guards entered the stable, the king said: “Find my son and bring him back here!”

Anger was building up inside of him as he wondered why his father acted this way, and why he did not let him speak. He was not a child, but Thranduil still did not trust him to know a worthy friend from an enemy. At that moment Legolas hated him.

Legolas rode and tried to clear his head. He could not let his friends be thrown out of his home but he could not disobey his father, either. He was furious to have been made a fool of and treated like a child in front of his friends. Spider webs were everywhere. Legolas seemed not to notice them as his anger controlled him.

Because he was not concentrating, he was soon surrounded by the spiders.

The alarm went up at the guard’s announcement of a spider attack.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**In the stable...**

Thranduil been thinking about his son and looked angrily at the dwarf and man who had come with the prince. They were staring at him as if they were going to kill him.

"This is your fault!" he yelled. "Legolas has just come home and now he has left me again! You should never have come here!"

“He is our friend,” the dwarf said.

"He invited us to visit his home and we felt pleased to accept. We did not know it was against your laws," added Aragorn.

“You have no right to be his friend, you miserable dwarf!” Thranduil shouted, ignoring the man.

“What is happening outside? I hear voices,” the man asked.

“We are being attacked again by spiders,” Thranduil explained, still feeling angry.

Aragorn felt the need to introduce himself and the dwarf to the king.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir to Gondor, and this is Gimli, son of...” Aragorn said as he tried to let Legolas’ father know who they were.

“You do not need to continue, I know his father,” Thranduil said.

“He was locked up here; I know, he told me,” Gimli said.

“Then why are you here, dwarf?” Thranduil asked.

“In honor and respect of your son, my lord,” Gimli answered.

“It is no honor for a dwarf to be the friend of an elf!” Thranduil shouted at him.

“It is your son’s choice and life...” Aragorn said.

“I will choose what is best for him, not him, and certainly neither of you,” Thranduil stated.

A guard entered and interrupted the king. “My lord, it is your son...”

“What is it?” Thranduil asked, as his lips trembled with fear.

“The spiders attacked your son. He had no weapons with him. When we found him... he...” the guard replied in fear.

“His weapons are here; he swore not to touch them anymore since the war was over,” Gimli said softly.

“And I suppose you made him swear it, right dwarf?” Thranduil asked.

“Where is he? Is he alright?” Aragorn questioned the guard.

“We managed to get him to the healing room... he is barely breathing. He has been stung badly.”

“Aragorn, you the only one who could save him,” Gimli said.

“A human, and a healer. For your safety, save my son,” Thranduil warned.

“I will try to save him, not because of you, but because he is my best friend,” Aragorn replied.

“Lead us!” Thranduil ordered his guard.

The guard led them to the healing room. When they entered the room, they saw Legolas’ eyes were closed, and his body was covered with the spider’s stings.

“Legolas?” Aragorn called to his friend.

Legolas tried to open his eyes, and the first words that he said were meant for his father. “I hate you.”

Thranduil came closer to his son, and began stroking his face. Instead of enjoying his father’s touch, Legolas moved his head away from him.

“I hate you,” Legolas repeated his words.

“Legolas?” Thranduil asked.

“They are my friends, the only friends I have had in my whole life. I hate you... I...” Legolas said, but could not finish as he was in a lot of pain.

Aragorn began checking his wounds, and realised that they had arrived too late. There was too much spider venom in the elf's body for him to fight.

“He will not survive the night, your highness,” Aragorn said, his voice low and filled with sorrow.

"Oh no, please say that is not so!" begged Gimli. He tried to make his way to the bed, but Thranduil blocked his path.

“And you call yourself a healer... guards, take the man and remove him from my kingdom,” Thranduil ordered.

The king stared at the dwarf as he had other plans for him, and informed the other guards to take the dwarf to the dungeons where he belonged.

“You are doing a terrible mistake...” Gimli said.

“The only mistake is that you and that man became his friends,” Thranduil said to him. "If you two did not come here, everything would be fine now. You have brought death to my house!"

Legolas, his father, and the healer were the only ones remaining in the room.

Thranduil stared at his son; his glow was fading.

“Why?” Thranduil asked his son. He hated the dwarf and the man, and he seemed not to care if they were his friends or not. Mortals were not worthy to be called friends of the elven prince.

“I thought that you had plenty of friends here. Why did you choose them to befriend you?”

The healer looked at Legolas; the light had gone, and he heard Legolas’ last breath.

“He is dead,” he told his king.

“No! Check again... I will not accept it,” Thranduil felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“He is dead, and you will need to accept it sooner or later, my lord,” the healer said.

But Thranduil could not accept it. He blamed the dwarf and the man instead of himself for causing his son’s death, when it was he who could have saved him.

_If he only he had welcomed his son, let him explain, then it would never have happened._

_If..._

Death is Everywhere No Matter Where You Are 

**The End**

**R/R**  



End file.
